


FebuWhump2021 Day 22: Burned

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Bounty Hunters, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Invasion, Magic, Mild Threat, Protection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Hela gives the reader her protection against those that hunt them down. However, when they invade Hel and she is forced to fight, the reader is caught in the cross fires.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 12





	FebuWhump2021 Day 22: Burned

You were meant to be safe here. Hela had sworn that if you came with her to Hel that they would stop hunting you. After all, who in their right mind would come to the domain of the unliving, risk the fury of the Goddess of Death, for the measly bounty on your head. She’d given her word that you would be free here. You never should have believed her.

Their army had passed into this realm less than ten minutes past. Soldiers willing to sacrifice their lives for twisted duty, to drag you back to an unforgiving court and face a punishment far outweighing your crimes. They carried swords capable of slaying the unliving and barely thought twice at cutting down their fellow warriors who’s allegiance was won after they died.

You watched from your window as they marched towards Hela’s keep with terrifying speed, an unstoppable force.

Unable to sit and accept your fate, you scrambled down the winding stairs of your tower and raced towards the throne room. There you found Hela, stretched out across her dark throne, feasting on a selection of sumptuous fruits beneath the eternal moonlight. She was a vision in black, her wafting skirts draped around her like a pool of shadows, the only hint of colour a string of emerald gems that stored the essence of her power.

The Queen of the Undead raised an eyebrow and only once you bowed did she formally acknowledge your presence. “What a pleasant surprise, my dear. You have reconsidered, then.”

“Begging your pardon?”

“Becoming my consort. Why else would you race to my halls in nothing but your evening gown?” 

She beckoned you forward with a curled finger and you were helpless to disobey. Maybe once you might have tried but over the past months you had learned that, in her domain, it was foolhardy indeed to resist. And anyway, it was an awful lot more pleasurable when you didn’t.

You fell to your knees at the foot of her throne and captured her hand, bringing her soft skin to your lips. You placed a delicate kiss atop her knuckles then looked up at her magnificent, pleading, “My Queen, I implore you. An army approaches from the west boundaries. They have slayed the guardsmen and I fear I am next.”

Hela sat up a little straighter in her throne but seemed otherwise unconcerned. She ran her fingers through your hair, gently scratching your skull with her long, pointed nails. Trailing her light touch down your cheek, the nerves in your lips burst to life as she traced the sensitive curve. “Darling, you needn’t worry. I swore you my protection and it remains steadfast. You will be safe here.”

However, despite her promises, the invading army breached the keep before the moon had even passed its highest point. They swarmed into the throne room, weapons drawn and dripping the black, oozing blood of their enemies on the smooth stone underfoot.

For your own fears, Hela remained completely nonplussed. She continued to play with your hair, limbs still draped leisurely from her throne, and barely gave the invaders a second glance. She even had the gall to call a servant up through the army and demand they refill her goblet at once.

Tired of her posturing, the commanding officer – if his extravagant cloak was anything to go by – stepped forward and pointed his sword directly at you. “Hand over the fugitive and we shall leave your lands in peace.”

“Is that so?” Hela mused. She gestured out the nearest window to the pile of bodies that now surrounded her keep like a second barricade. “For peaceful mercenaries, you have certainly drenched my lands in blood. Still, I suppose I should thank you. There is no better fertiliser than a rotting corpse. To think how much food a hundred might produce. What a feast we shall have to commemorate your failure today.”

“Hand over the fugitive,” the commander repeated, not impressed by Hela’s taunts. “Justice must be served.”

“Indeed it must.” Hela rose to her feet, sweeping her skirts in a fluid movement to prevent them from tangling, She stood steadfast between you and the commander, shielding you from his gaze. Pressure built and the air started to tingle. Green sparks danced across your open skin and you couldn’t help but smile at the familiar magic.

All it took was a flick of her wrist for the fires of Hel to engulf the army. The blaze burned so brightly that you had to hide your eyes behind your arm but doing so proved an almost fatal mistake. From behind, a small troop of warriors grabbed you and dragged you back towards an entrance which, in her over confidence, Hela had neglected to secure.

Perhaps if it had been only one soldier you could have fought your way free. You could even have escaped two at a push. However these were six of the greatest warriors that Valrevi had to offer and you stood no chance. All you could do was scream for your queen’s assistance and pray that she saved you before they carried you to your execution.

Hela spun around, eyes alight with a burning magic, wicked and awe inspiring. Even the hardiest soldiers would struggle not to fall prey to terror at such a sight. “Do not move,” she warned, although whether it was to you or them you could not tell. Hedging your bets, you went still in your captors’ arms.

It was a blessing that you did for moments later the deadly green flames erupted across the soldiers’ bodies. This was no slow moving ember. This was a raging storm, a blaze that whipped around you all like a viper coiling around its prey. The air grew thin and sweat drenched your clothes. You could not hear your heart beat for the swirling mania of the flames around you nor the screams of your enemies.

One was stronger than the others. He resisted Hela’s magical onslaught and snapped your arms behind your back. He pushed you against the flames, smirking against your skin as they bent around you to avoid burning you along with the others. Panicking, you threw your weight back against the soldier and the pair of you fell through the wall of flames.

Less than a second must have past as you moved through the blaze but it stretched to an eternity. Every inch of your flesh that was exposed to the raging fire blackened, incinerated almost to dust. Your hair sizzled and the acrid scent of death brought bile to your throat.

When you hit the ground, you could not feel the cool stone slab against your side nor the gentle breeze that wafted through the hall to blow away the ashed remains of your foes. You stared up at the ceiling, watched the distant stars through the holes in the ancient roof, and sighed. There were worse final sights, you supposed.

“You foolish thing!” Hela scooped you into her arms, concern etched across her face. “I warned you to remain still! Why did you not do as you were told?”

You lifted a trembling hand to her face, leaving a dark trail against her skin as you traced her sharp jaw. “I…”

“Stop. I will not hear of it. You will not die today, my dear. Not if I have anything to say about it.”


End file.
